


A Mother’s Grace

by LadyMorphine



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Babies, F/M, Giving Birth, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: Yvette is pregnant with her and Nidhogg’s first children.





	A Mother’s Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more. Also spoilers for chapter 15

POV Yvette

I laid underneath the thick fur blanket of Nidhogg and I's bed. Speaking of Nidhogg he was laying right beside me. Asleep. This was one of the few times of the day I had a moments' peace. A pristine moment of calm and perfection. Then I felt it, the warm bile as it made its way up my throat. I raced to the bathroom and threw up the remanence of last nights' dinner mixed with yellowish-green bile. I absolutely hated how it felt. The warmth of it burning like acid as it came up from an entire night resting in my stomach. Only to rebel andsurge itself out of my mouth and into the toilet. I flushed the toxic mess down the toilet.

I stood up and stumbled around like a homeless drunkard from the pub street of the North Kingdom's capital.

''Oh the joys of pregnancy,'' I thought dryly to myself as I washed my hands in the sink.

I stumbled back into bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. It seemed Mr. Nidhogg himself decided to awake. He laid his wolf-like amber eyes upon me as if I were his wolf mate. His black hair with the single gray streak in the front was a tousled mess. Only I got to see  
Nidhogg like this. No one else. Only I got to. It was a precious moment of beautiful intimacy for me. One that came every morning when he woke up. Which was followed during the night when he pulled me up against his warm body.

''Babies giving you a rough time this morning Yvette?'' Nidhogg asked in his usual tone.

''Yes sir. I got sick again. The doctor said I should be finished with my morning sickness soon,'' I said as he stroked my short purple hair.

He kissed my forehead lovingly.

I blushed lightly. It was one of his loving gestures I adored.

Today was a special day. Today I would find out the gender of Nidhogg and I's twins.

I knew many were hoping for a strong pair of twin boys to succeed their father and learn from him. But the few women who were here suspected I was going to have twin girls on account of how bad my morning sickness was. I brushed them off. I had to have twin boys. I had too. I could not disappoint.

''Thinking about something?“ he asked me as he raised an eyebrow.

''No, sir not at all. I just spaced out for a moment,'' I said with intense nervousness

I could not let him know of my nervousness. It was one of the things Nidhogg did not like; when his precious little bunny was nervous or upset.

We kissed our usual morning kiss. Then we heard the bell which signaled everyone to start the day tolled.

I dizzily fumbled over to the wardrobe which contained my clothes.

I pulled out something typical I would wear and slipped it one. It was a tad bit tight around my midsection as to be expected.

I put on a pair of simple black ballet flats as my feet couldn't handle anything else besides them.

I continued my morning routine. Which consisted of hair and make-up plus freshening myself up.

Then finally I got a look at myself in the mirror. It certainly was a bit more simple than what I was used to. But then again we were at a military base after all and Nidhogg was the rebellion's leader and I was his fiancée and secretary.

I lightly rubbed my slightly rounded belly lovingly. It had only recently hit my that I was going to be a mother. A mother to twins and possibly of a new Miraland. Both of which were enormous responsibilities.

I knew people didn't think I could do it and I wasn't sure that I could either. But I had to try. I had to be Miralands' version of Evita Perón.

I felt two hand place themselves on my belly.

I looked over my shoulder to see a smiling Nidhogg.

''They can't kick yet sir,'' I told him softly.

''Yes I very well understand that but you realize this will be the last time I'm able to touch your belly until you're nine months pregnant,'' He told me as looked into my eyes.

I stared back into his beautiful wolf-like amber eyes.

My soon to be husband. The father of our unborn children. The twins had to be boys. For him.

He kissed me on the cheek good-bye then left. I was left to toil in our room until it was time for my appointment.

When it finally came time to have my ultrasound done I was escorted to the medical wing. I was told to lay down on a stiff cot and I lifted up my dress for the ultrasound. A cold gel was placed on my belly first then the doctor began to swirl around the ultrasound wand and the picture of my twins came up. They were sleeping ever so peacefully and beautifully.

''You're having twin girls,'' said the doctor.

I froze up. No I couldn't. Everyone was excepting me to have twin boys and now I wasn't going to and that made me angry at myself. Unbelievably angry at myself. Nidhogg was going to be disappointed. I knew he wanted sons.

I don't remember how long I spent angry at myself for that but it musthave been along time as the other women complained I was being a terrible and moody person to be around.

That was another thing that came with finding out I was having twin girls. I would through at least twenty-five emotions in ten minutes flat. From crying to rage to joy.

By the time my ninth month had rolled around it was pure hell. My feet were swollen at a constant and the girls would not stop kicking me straight in my bladder. I was in a state of constant discomfort. Not to mention Nidhogg would be home any day now.

I got up to go to the bathroom. Then a felt a gush of water come out of me followed by the pain liken to a dagger stabbing me in the abdomen. My water had broken and my labor had started.

SLIGHT TIME SKIP AND POV SWITCH TO Nidhogg 

I went quickly down the hall and followed Yvette’s screams to the medical wing. I had been informed upon arrival that she had gone into labor and that the twins would arrive within a few hours.

I remember hearing the first cry of little Rosabella as she left her mother’s womb. It was like a tiny kitten crying for its mothers’ milk. Her cry wasn’t loud like a normal infants at all instead just like that of a newborn kitten.

“It’s a girl,” announced the doctor as he laid the newly born Rosabella on Yvette’s chest.

Rosabella’s hair was the same color as mine as were her eyes.

Then within seconds her sister Kayda joined her. 

Everything after that was just a blur for a few hours. I remember holding them together for the first time. Yvette feeding them. How their cries were tiny and soft like a newborn kittens’. I picked out the twins names Rosabella Freya (after my mother) and Kayda Diana (after the Roman goddess of the hunt).

I remember that night I held Rosabella as Yvette fed Kayda (who apparently got my appetite)

I had never been more proud of myself then I was in that moment. I had two beautiful daughters and was soon to wed the woman I love more than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first of a few of these. I hope you’re prepared to see Rosabella and Kayda grow up! Also their cries have something to do with the curse. Also I hope you’re ready to meet their siblings.  
> .


End file.
